Dear Santa
by The Shooter
Summary: A quick little Christmas fluffy one-shot. Jane asked for something a long time ago, will she finally get her wish?


Dear Santa

Like a lot of writers on here, I had a little Christmas plot bunny that just wouldn't get out of my head! I hope you guys enjoy this sweet little one-shot. I am still working on "Why Do You Wear These Things" but it's just taking me longer than I had hoped. So, please enjoy, read and review this little piece of Christmas fluff. Thank you!

P.S. – None of the characters in this story belong to me! They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT …. And the wonderful actresses who have made them their own – Angie Harmon & Sasha Alexander!

Jane Rizzoli typed away on her keyboard, chewing away at the end of a pen stuck in her mouth. Her partner, Barry Frost, placed a cup of coffee on her desk as he walked past.

"Mm mm … Frost, you are my hero," Jane said, tossing the pen aside and taking a long swig of the hot liquid. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How's the report coming? You need any help? "

"Nope, I'm almost through here, thankfully. Doing a report on Christmas Eve sucks," she said, going back to her typing.

"Yeah, it does. At least it's not too late though. You should be out of here to join the riotous Rizzoli festivities very shortly," he said.

"Oh yay. I just hope my mother didn't invite some stray in for the holiday."

"Some stray?"

"Yeah, some guy she wants to try to hook me up with. She's obsessed with that lately. I tell her I'm married – to my job. That's enough," Jane said.

Frost almost spit his coffee back in his cup.

"Come on, Jane. She's just looking out for you. You know, she wants to find a big strong man to take care of you."

Frost heard "really?" before a pen was launched in his direction.

"What's Maura doing for the holiday?"

Jane sighed.

"Holing herself up in her house and finishing reports. Hell, she may even be coming to the office. She volunteered to be on call."

"You didn't invite her to your family's shindig?"

"What? Frost, come on. Of course I did. I practically begged her to come spend it with us, but she said she doesn't want to intrude. You know how stubborn she can be."

"Yeah, well, it takes one to know one, Rizzoli."

"Shut it."

She sat back in her chair. She hated the fact that Maura wouldn't be spending the holiday with her and her family. She tried everything – even the thought of forcibly kidnapping her to get her to go crossed her mind. She just imagined the goings on of Christmas being celebrated all up and down Maura's street while the ME sat in her home office, glasses perched on her cute little nose. Wait, what? Cute little nose? Where the hell did that come from? Anyway, she didn't like the scene of Maura being there all alone.

A loud "HO HO HO" being barked out pulled Jane from her thought and caused her to spin in her chair. There stood "Santa" with his hands on his rotund belly.

"Korsak, you'd better watch the donuts – that suit is getting to fit you a little too well," Jane said, smirking, and turning back to her computer. She loved the fact that her former partner, Vince Korsak, would dress as Santa every year and visit the local children's shelters to distribute gifts. He always wondered who left a bag of wrapped toys at his desk 3 days before Christmas Eve every year … she'd never be the one to fess up.

"I have a matter to discuss with you, Jane. Come, sit on my lap."

"Excuse me? Korsak, you're pushing it a little too far."

"But Jane, I'm Santa Claus. I can prove it."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Okay, Kris Kringle, prove it."

Frost sat on the end of his desk, amused beyond belief.

"You must sit on my lap."

"Okay, really?! Korsak, I'm not sitting on your lap."

Unperturbed, "Santa" took a seat in Korsak's chair and pulled out a letter.

"Dear Santa, My name is Jane Clementine Rizzoli and I'm 10 years old," Santa started reading.

"Clementine?" Frost erupted in laughter. "And 10? Wow you believed for a long time."

Jane shut him up with a glare.

"Barold, you're the one who chose to stop believing at the young age of seven. I still delivered presents to you, but the light in you was gone. I couldn't make your parents stay together, but I tried."

Jane saw Frost visibly pale.

"Yeah, well, Jane, if you're good here, I'm going to head out."

Jane, still shocked at what was taking place, nodded. Frost leaned in and hugged her.

"I'll see you at your mom's house tomorrow, Jane. Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Frost. Merry Christmas, see you then."

She turned back to "Santa."

"Okay, seriously, Korsak. Where did you get that letter and how did you know that about Frost?"

"Know what about Frost?"

Jane spun around to see Korsak, dressed in the red Santa suit, the beard and hat still in his hands waiting to be put into place.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Santa," Korsak said, extending his hand to the other Santa. Suddenly, Jane wished her Styrofoam cup contained something just a little stronger than coffee.

"Ho Ho Ho Vincent. I'm glad to see you've kept your Christmas spirit! And a very Merry Christmas to you!"

Korsak smiled and busied himself getting ready. Finally, he was done and he walked over to give Jane a quick hug. "I'll see you at your mom's tomorrow Jane. Merry Christmas. Oh, this guy makes a great Santa!"

She hugged him. "Yeah, he looks pretty real. Merry Christmas, Korsak. See you tomorrow."

With that, he was gone. Jane turned back to "Santa."

"Now, will you talk to me, Jane?"

Jane sighed, eyeing the letter in his hand. Grudgingly, she sat down on his lap.

"I mean it old man, try one thing and we'll see how you do down in lockup."

"Still the same sarcastic little Janie, I'm glad to see you haven't changed. Now I'll continue," he said, holding the letter and beginning to read again. "Dear Santa, my name is Jane Clementine Rizzoli and I'm 10 years old. Thank you for the 10-speed bicycle last year. Thankfully, it lets me get away from my family for a while. I love them, but they drive me bananas."

Jane smiled as she heard the letter. She remembered that bike very fondly and was pretty sure it was still somewhere deep in the recesses of her parents' garage.

"Speaking of love, Santa. I know I'm young, only 10 years old. But I want to be in love. That is my Christmas wish this year. I hope you can make it happen. Thank you and Merry Christmas Santa. We will leave out the milk and cookies, if I can hide them from my brothers. Love, Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

Jane sat there stunned.

"Who are you and how did you get this letter?" she asked, taking it gently from his hand, smiling at her attempt at neat cursive writing at 10 years old. It looked about as good as her handwriting currently did.

"I'm really Santa Claus Jane. And at 10, you weren't ready for love. But you are now."

Jane studied the man for a minute. He had kindly blue eyes and a gentle tug proved his beard to be the real deal.

"But there's no one on the horizon, St. Nick."

He smiled. "Oh, there is Janie. I'm here to guide you to your special one."

"What? Just trust me, Jane. The love of your life is about to walk through that door."

"Sure and I'm San…." she was about to say but stopped suddenly.

"Ho Ho Ho Jane," he said as he laughed heartily. "Santa Claus would be me!"

Just then the clack of heels could be heard coming down the hallway. Jane would know those heels anywhere.

"Santa, that's …"

"I know who it is, Jane. You love her, right?"

"I," Jane started then stopped, a smile coming to her face. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

They stood up and Santa hugged her. "Merry Christmas Jane, and remember, always believe."

And like that, he was gone – into thin air. Jane looked around, bewildered.

"Jane, are you alright?" Maura asked as she watched Jane look around, confused.

Jane's eyes landed right on Maura's and a bright smile lit up her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just fine. I thought you were going home."

Maura looked down. "I thought about it, Jane. Am I still invited to your holiday festivities? I'd really like to come and I did take the time off and …." Maura rambled on but stopped when Jane wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'd love nothing more than for you to join us, Maura. I really want to spend the holiday with you. I love spending time with you, period," Jane said, smiling. Her eyes were inexplicably drawn to Maura's lips.

Maura noticed it and couldn't help but look at Jane's lips too. Slowly, their heads came together and their lips met in a quick, sweet kiss.

"Um, Maura, I'm …" Jane started but Maura cut her off.

"No, Jane. I'm NOT sorry. That short kiss was the sweetest one I've ever had and, I'd love to have more of those, if that's what you want."

Just then, Jane heard sleigh bells and a hearty "HO HO HO!" bellowed from somewhere in the near distance, and she smiled.

"I'd really, really like that Maura. I think I've wanted that for a long time."

Maura smiled and cupped Jane's cheek gently. "I think I have too."

A slow kiss was followed by two smiles and two nuzzling noses.

"Merry Christmas, Maura."

"Merry Christmas, Jane."

"Let's get out of here, Maur," Jane said, turning to put on her jacket. She then noticed the letter that had fallen to the ground. She picked it up and quickly tucked it into her blazer pocket.

"Ready, Jane?"

Jane thought about the letter and what "Santa" had said and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm finally ready. Shall we?" Jane asked, extending her arm to Maura.

Maura, smiling, took the proffered arm and together they headed out into the lightly-falling snow to start down the new path their relationship was headed.

The End


End file.
